A limited amount of compositions are available as shape transformable materials, particularly low temperature "triggerable" materials. These materials generally contain a single polymer component and are primarily used as heat shrinkable tubings. These compositions have high shape transformable temperatures, i.e. greater than 100.degree. C.
Furu, Japanese Patent Application 85-278972 relates to the production of heat shrinkable tubes utilizing a coolant supplied through a porous die to directly contact the tube and also to act as a lubricant. No suggestion is made with regard to a single phase composition containing a crystalline polymer, an elastomeric polymer, or the like.
Neoprene has previously been utilized as a one component shape transformable elastomeric compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,107 to Mackinen and Srail relates to a material, which when heated, stretched, and cooled, will retain the stretched size and shape. The material is a blend of a thermoplastic rubber such as trans-1,4-polybutadiene and a conventional rubber such as cis-1,4-polybutadiene or cis-1,4-polyisoprene. Depending on the degree of crystallinity of the trans-1,4-polybutadiene, the shape transformation temperature required can be as high as 140.degree. C.